Braking systems are known which comprise electromagnetic brakes each comprising a brake disk secured to the motor shaft and provided with friction linings, together with an armature that is movable under drive from an electromagnet. If the electromagnet is not excited, then the armature is pressed against the friction linings by springs, so braking torque is exerted on the disk, and by reaction also on the brake and the chassis supporting it.
Brakes are conventionally assembled by being bolted onto the chassis, with braking torque being taken up by the chassis by the friction due to the bolts being tightened.
Screw-tightened assemblies suffer from a large amount of dispersion in characteristics, which makes it necessary to overdimension the braking system by using more screws and/or stronger materials, and this has repercussions on costs.
There exists a need for a braking system that presents the required level of safety, while enabling it to be manufactured at lower cost.